Mama
by FlynnieG
Summary: A little story about when Felix's mother, who Calhoun can't stand, comes to town. Reviews encouraged, flames welcome. Part of the Dynamite Baby series (thank you for y'all who voted). Now complete *sob sob*
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N****: ****Yet ****another ****attempt ****to ****write ****a ****Wreck****-****it ****Ralph ****fanfic****. ****Anyone ****out ****there ****think ****I****'****m ****doing ****a ****good ****job****? ****Here ****we ****go****!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Wreck****-****it ****Ralph ****and ****it ****brings ****dishonor ****to ****me**

Calhoun was staring at her stomach. It was definitely noticeable. She had a bump. It wasn't very big, but it did make it harder to get into her armor. Normally, Calhoun wouldn't be this vain about her appearance, but Vanellope said that she had noticed, and she wanted to see if it was true. It was. She had no idea how much bigger it was gonna get. She had only been plugged in about a couple years, and she had never seen any character impregnated before. Truth be told, she was a little nervous. "No!" she said aloud to herself. She looked straight at her reflection in the mirror, "You will not get scared! You're not taking anything from anyone!"

Then Calhoun heard the thumps of footsteps walking up the creaky stairs. She put her shirt back over her slightly bulging stomach, sat down on the bed, and pretended to read a magazine. Calhoun heard the sweet tone of Felix's southern accent, but it had an awkward tone to it, like when Felix was trying to say no, which was almost never.

"I know you haven't seen me since the wedding- No, I just don't think it would be a good time for this- No. It's just- No- I mean- She isn't feeling too well and I don't this would be- No-" Felix sighed, "Okay. Yes. That sound fine. One week? See you then."

Felix entered in the bedroom and hung up the cell phone that he and Tamora shared. Calhoun looked up at him, "Who was that? The pizza guy?" Felix stifled a nervous chuckle.

He kept trying to plaster on a fake smile, but it was beginning to falter. Felix took Calhoun's hands, "Tammy, honey, sit down." he gently sat her down, "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel hot? Cold? Hungry?"

"Felix! I have been hungry since I found out that I was pregnant! Now stop beating around the bush! Spill your guts Fix-it!" Calhoun said pulling Felix closer to her face.

"Tammy. Please remain calm." Felix said keeping his eyes locked with Calhoun's, "My mother-"

Felix was cut off with Calhoun clenching her fists, "Oh no! No way is she staying here! She is the one women in the world who can make **me**feel all weird! And trust me when I tell you this! People who have tried to do that to me are either in hiding or in the hospital!"

Felix cringed at this, "I know you two got off on the wrong foot-"

Calhoun crossed her arms, "She told me she loved the fact that I was giving life a 'second chance'! No one says that to me! Not even my troops!"

Felix rocked back and forth on his feet and chuckled nervously, "Tammy, it's only for one week. Then she'll be gone until Thanksgiving."

Calhoun groaned, "She's coming back for Thanksgiving?"

"Please Tammy! I really want her to keep giving us her blessing. We are her only family since my Pa passed on." Felix said blinking his big blue eyes.

Tamora pushed her bangs over her eyes, only to have them flop back into place. "Fine! But if she gets on my bad side, I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself quiet. I'm not my usual serene self."

Felix wrapped his arms around Calhoun's neck, "Thank you! Thank you so much Tammy! I promise I will make it up to you honey!"

Calhoun groaned, "You know how you can make it up to me? Kill me now."

One week had passed since the news of Felix's mother's arrival. The penthouse had been prepped severely. Everything looked spick and span. Calhoun was attempting to get all of her crazy pregnant women emotions out now, so she didn't burst when she was with Felix's mother. Ralph was leaving to pick her up at the terminal. She liked Ralph like he was her own son.

"Okay Felix, I know how to take care of your mother for five minutes. I'm just getting her from Game Central. " Ralph assured Felix.

As Ralph began to leave he patted Calhoun on the shoulders. "Get ready champ."

Calhoun glared at Ralph, "Don't ever call me champ again."

"Atta-girl, get all that out." Ralph said encouragingly.

"Shove it Ralph." Calhoun said while smirking back at Ralph.

Felix sat next to Calhoun on the bench in the train station in Fix-it Felix Jr. He squeezed her hand. "You doing okay sweetheart?" Felix asked quietly.

"Yea," Calhoun glumly replied, "I was just wondering how you managed to live with this women for years at a time. I mean, how did you survive?"

Felix smiled, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll do great."

The bell at the station rang, which meant the train was coming. The silhouettes of Ralph and Felix's mother came into view. Calhoun and Felix stood and awaited the arrival of his mother. Felix grabbed Tamora's hand and gave it a final squeeze before letting go.

Mrs. Fix-it was a woman that was just about Felix's height. She wore a light pink dress with lace. Her brown hair with light gray streaks was tied up in a bun. She had a thick southern accent, thicker than Felix's, and it was just as sweet. Her face was covered in smile lines and faded freckles. She was a total perfect mother stereotype. She would've have been the world's best mother, except Mrs. Fix-it could put you down, and you want to just slap her, but you couldn't, because she was so sweet and she had such good intentions. Such was her way of controlling people.

"Oh there's my baby!" Mrs. Fix-it squealed as she hugged Felix. "How my moonpie doing?"

"Oh just peachy mama!" Felix happily replied as he hugged his mother. "You know Tammy." Calhoun resisted every urge to correct him with 'Sergeant Calhoun.'

Calhoun reached down and prepared to shake her hand, but was instead greeted with a hug around her waist. It was a lot shorter than Felix's hug, and twice as awkward, mostly because Calhoun didn't hug back. She just stood there and awaited the end of this moment, while staring down at the little woman hugging her waist.

Felix grabbed his mama's bags and said, "Mama, I'll show you up."

As Felix was leading his mother to their home he lightly brushed his hand against Tamora's, to signal that she had done good so far. She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better, but then her smile shriveled up when Mrs. Fix-it turned around and said, "Oh Tammy? I would just like to say it is great that a woman like you can work at such a masculine job and still keep whatever femininity you still have!"

Calhoun nodded and plastered on a fake smile, but as soon as Mrs. Fix-it turned around, Calhoun scrunched up her hands into fists and attempted to not to smack her stupid. Ralph grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "Good job Sarge. Only seven days to go."

"I don't think I can make it that long." Calhoun grunted. She pushed Ralph away, "No wait. She won't be alive for that long."

Calhoun stormed off, awaiting what fresh day of back-door insults might be thrown at her tomorrow. Ralph sighed, "Gonna be a long week."

**A****/****N****: ****Okay ****this ****will ****be ****a ****few ****chapters ****long ****so ****don****'****t ****worry****, ****I ****didn****'****t ****end ****it ****there****. ****I ****have ****the ****story ****basically ****done ****and ****it ****was ****going ****to ****be ****a ****one****-****shot****, ****but ****it ****was ****too ****long ****and ****I ****have ****to ****fix ****a ****lot ****of ****it ****up****. ****Thank ****you ****to ****all ****the ****people ****who ****favorited ****my ****stories ****and ****reviewed ****them****. ****And ****remember ****that ****one ****review****, ****good ****or ****bad****, ****can ****help ****a ****person ****write ****so ****much ****better****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! I have returned and written another chapter to a story that no one will read. Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I love Wreck-it Ralph, but I do not own it.**

They group was eating dinner at the penthouse rooftop. It had a beautiful view, and a variety of flowers. It was where Felix had several dates with Calhoun, including the one before he proposed. Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun and Felix's mother were about to start their meals and trying not to bring up any ideas that could start any conflict, or cause any injuries. Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun were beginning their entrees when Felix's mother cleared her throat and announced, "We should begin our meal by thanking the Lord for this meal."

They all bowed their heads and placed their hands together, very slowly, everyone feeling weird, because none of them really said a prayer before they ate, not even Felix. Ralph was feeling especially awkward, because his family had been Jewish for several generations.

The group ate in silence for a moment then Vanellope looked over at Ralph and jumped up, figuring that she had an opportunity to get a conversation started. "Ralph, you got a haircut? Since when do you cut your hair? I thought you just kept it in a big, 'ol knot."

"I usually just keep it in a knot, but yesterday I had a bird's nest tangled in there." Ralph said, trying to break the ice with a little joke. This cause a slight giggle, but not too big, because it wasn't clear if he was joking or not, judging on the fact that once Ralph's hair had a huge wad of gum in it for three days. That was one of the downsides to living in the dump. Ralph continued, "Do you think it looks okay, it looked uneven to me."

"Well," Mrs. Fix-it started, "What matters is that you like it dear."

Ralph ran his fingers through his hair, which had taken him a while to make it look presentable for dinner. Vanellope looked over at him, patted his hand, while smiling reassuringly. "Yea, what matters is that you like it."

Ralph scowled at Vanellope under his breath. "Speaking of haircuts," Mrs. Fix-it said, pausing to smile right at Calhoun, Calhoun suddenly felt a pang in her stomach, wondering what insult was coming her way. "Tamora, I was wondering why you cut your hair so short. Why if I saw you in Game Central I would swear you were a man."

Calhoun bit her lip and took several deep breaths through the nose. Even though she hated the thought of being referred to as a girly kind of person, she didn't like being called a man either. She wore dresses and makeup, well, sometimes.

"Well, actually," Calhoun started feeling her anger fester and boil in her stomach, which she was struggling to keep down there, "I cut my hair this way, because I want to keep it short. It's easier to keep it short, and I believe it's more intimidating when its short. Also, what does it matter what gender I look like, because both women and men are equal. And I really don't care what anyone thinks of my hair, or what gender I look like, because I really don't think it matters, and all that matters is that I like it, and I do, so," she paused and took a breath realizing her crazy rant had been going on for a while, "Yea. Yea, I cut my hair short."

There was a long silence before Mrs. Fix-it said "Well, that certainly was a mouth full dear." She started standing up, "Now if I'm going to be making a pie, I'd better get to work in the kitchen!" she giggled and left the table.

"Sarge?" Vanellope asked as soon as Mrs. Fix-it had left earshot. Calhoun lifted her head from her hands and looked at the little moppet character. "You think you can tone down the crazy just a teensy-weensy little bit?"

Calhoun nodded, "Maybe that was a bit over the top," Ralph snorted and tried to suppress a laugh. Calhoun gave him a death stare before continuing, "But she drives me crazy! I mean you guys heard her! She said I looked like a man! I mean come on! What kind of person says that?"

There was a small murmur of agreement, but nothing else.

The rest of the dinner wasn't as bad as before. They all ate their pie while making idle chatter to keep the ball rolling. Calhoun kept her face down, her eyes always locked on the pie, nearly forcing herself not to have an opinion on anything, because she knew once she got started, she wasn't stopping. Felix handed his mother another slice and she smiled, "Why thank you Moonpie."

"Hey Mama Fix-it," Vanellope asked with a devious look in her eyes, "What's that nickname you got for Felix there?"

Mrs. Fix-it began beaming. Felix began staring down at his pie, while Calhoun perked up with a big grin on her face. Finally, a topic that embarrassed someone else. "Well Vanellope, I call my Felix Moonpie, because he's so sweet and cute, I could just eat him up!"

This caused everyone to giggle uncontrollably, while Felix hid his face in his pie. Calhoun was tempted to laugh, but realizing that Felix had always been there for her whenever she had been the subject of ridicule caused her to bite her tongue. She would bring in up in private later.

After dinner everyone bid each other goodbye and retired to their respectful homes. Ralph took Vanellope back to Sugar Rush and Felix set up the guest room for his mother. Calhoun was in their room taking off the outfit she had been wearing and got into her pajamas. Felix entered, wearing his own light blue, especially made for him, and smiled at her. "That wasn't so bad." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

Calhoun glared at him, "That was the longest dinner of my life," she paused and got a small smile on her face, "don't you agree Moonpie?"

Felix's cheeks got very red as Tamora began giggling at her little Moonpie getting all embarrassed. She kissed the top of his head, "Night, Moonpie."

He got a goofy grin on his face and snuggled up under her chin, "Night, Mrs. Moonpie."

**A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter of my story, if you even managed to get through the whole thing without falling asleep. By the way, the Moonpie nickname is from The Big Bang Theory, I didn't come up with that. They own that idea. Any who, reviews encouraged, flames welcome, you know the drill. Thank you for all of the positive comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter of Mama. Interesting Factoid- The title is a pun on the new horror movie 'Mama.' By the way, please vote on the fun, little poll on my profile. It's not an important one, it's just a fun one.**

**Disclaimer: I wish Wreck-it Ralph came out of my mind grapes, but alas, no.**

The light of the sun gently streamed in from the window in Felix and Calhoun's room. Felix's eyes fluttered open as he happily realized it was the start of a brand new day. Every day was always a good one for him. He worked at a job where he only did good and helped his friends and neighbors. And at night, oh, after the arcade closed, he came home to the most dynamite gal in the whole wide world. "Speaking of the most dynamite gal in the whole wide world," Felix thought to himself as he looked over at his sleeping wife.

She was sleeping peacefully, which was a little unusual. Ever since it had been confirmed that she had been pregnant, she had nightmares constantly, not that she didn't already have nightmares regularly. But these seemed very intense. It was mostly one recurring dream:

Calhoun was lying in the hospital bed, and the baby was about to be born. She was all alone with no doctor around. She would scream for Felix or anyone to come and help, but no one would come. Calhoun would be more scared than she had ever been in her entire life, not that she was scared often, and no one would help her. She would sometimes wake up in the middle, and go back to bed, but then her nightmare would turn into her giving birth to Ralph's baby, who looked like the McDonalds' clown. An equally scary nightmare.

Felix tenderly kissed the top of Calhoun's forehead. She opened her eyes to see her husband's smiling face, which made her smile as well.

Calhoun used to never be a morning person. She used to dread to mornings. Another day of destroying those viruses before they laid their filthy eggs. Another day of grieving for her departed love who had been killed right in front of her, at the alter. But then Fix-it came into her life. From the moment he laid his eyes on her, he was head over heals in love with her. Eventually she noticed how brave and cute he was and eventually fell for him as well. And now, the first thing she saw in the morning, and the last thing she saw at night was Felix. A man who loved her forever and for always, and who had given her his heart. And she loved him to bits for it.

Felix interrupted her thoughts by nuzzling up under her chin with a big, dopey grin on his face. He lay a hand on her stomach and whispered, "Hello."

She wrapped her arms around Felix and softly whispered back, "Hi."

Calhoun continued grinning. The thought of her carrying this man's child was worth the pain, mood swings, and morning sickness, which was most of the time more like lunchtime sickness. She felt his hand lightly rub her stomach. His fingers danced with passion across the terrain that was her stomach.

They lay in silence until a hymn began to ring up the stairs. Calhoun groaned, "The welcome wagon is right on time, eh Fix-it."

Mrs. Fix-it burst into the room with a breakfast tray in hand and smile plastered on face. She continued singing the hymn as if unaware there were two people lying together in front of her. Calhoun whispered, "Does she do this every morning?"

Felix smiled uncomfortably at his wife and softly whispered, "Sorry."

After the song was over she chuckled and said, "Oh good morning! Good morning! What a lovely day the lord has given us! How's the happy couple?"

Calhoun grumbled, "We were doing just fine."

Felix nervously chuckled, "But now we're doin even better, because you brought us this delicious breakfast!"

His mother smiled. "Well I'll leave you to eat, and to finish up your morning prayers."

After she had left Calhoun asked, "Does she know how to knock on a door?"

Felix squeezed her hand, "I'm so sorry, she barged in here, I'll ask her not to do it again."

"Well, you better just hope there's ham in this omelet Fix-it." Calhoun said smiling at her husband, which she hoped was indication enough that she was being sarcastic.

Luckily, there was ham in the omelet, and three types of cheese. Calhoun had to admit, this was a better breakfast than anything at the mess hall in Hero's Duty. She pitied those men. Having to eat oatmeal while she ate warm omelets with the man she loved in bed. Calhoun guessed it was one of the perks of being a pregnant women. The world was nice to them.

Felix left to help his mother with the dishes, and left Calhoun alone with their unborn child. After an unusually early case of morning sickness, Calhoun began thinking. Felix would be a good father, and there would always be someone there to help them out. Their kid would have a better childhood than she could have dreamed of.

As Calhoun was lost in thought she nearly tripped on her way down the stairs. Ralph was luckily at the bottom and caught her with his hands under her arms. "Whoa Sarge!" he said as he lifted her onto the main floor. "Pregnancy having you lose your center of balance?"

She choked out a sarcastic laugh. "Wreck-it I am in the best condition of my life for your information. However, my cravings never cease to amaze me."

"Yea," Ralph said nodding at Calhoun with a big grin on his face, "You can never seem to eat enough ham."

Calhoun shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's obvious that my child will not be a vegetarian."

Ralph chuckled as Vanellope glitched in through the wall and screeched, "Good morning, everyone!"

Felix and his mother entered the room as Vanellope jumped up onto Ralph's shoulder. "Hello little missie, what brings you around these parts?" Mrs. Fix-it asked taking a seat next to her Moonpie on the sofa.

"I just wanted to invite you all to my big race, after hours. It'll be my fiftieth win in a row!" Vanellope cheered, pumping her fist in the air, as if practicing her victory cheer.

"Now Vanellope," Felix said in his calm voice, "don't count your eggs before they're laid."

Vanellope furrowed her brow, "What? Eggs? I'm talking about racing Hammerman. I've got no idea what you're talking about."

Mrs. Fix-it smiled, "No sweetheart it's an expression, it means that you shouldn't count your victories before they happen."

Vanellope shook her head, "But what does that have to do with eggs?"

"Forget about it Mrs. Fix-it," Ralph said lifting his hands in a reassuring way, "with Vanellope, it goes in one ear and comes out the other."

"Yea, uh whatever the eggs have to do with anything, will y'all come to my race or what?" Vanellope said rolling her eyes.

Felix smiled, "Of course Vanellope, I'm sure we could all use an outing to see you race."

Vanellope began beaming, "Awesome! Oh I'm so excited! Ga!" she glitched out of the penthouse and began rushing down the road to the train station, giggling.

As soon as Vanellope had left Calhoun shook her head, "That kid is not right."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, keep watching the skies, you never know when you can see a bird on fire. Please review! Hero's Cuties FOREVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction! Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Here is Chapter 4 of Mama.**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph does not belong to me, and it makes me sick, but I still love it**

"All clear!" Yuni's voice echoed throughout the arcade, "The arcade is closed."

Felix's smile grew. He climbed down the fire escape and met Ralph on the ground. "Good job today brother." Felix said as helped Ralph get the mud off his overalls, "You ready for Vanellope's big race?"

Ralph smiled back at the little handyman standing next to him, "Yep. But I'm a little worried. I saw her racing, you know when the Nicelanders throw me off the roof, and she could only get third place, at her best!"

Felix and Ralph began walking over to the train station. "She's just got butterflies in her stomach, Ralph. She'll probably get over them as soon as she starts racing, it is what she does best, brother." Felix said while getting into a cart, with Ralph behind him.

"You're probably right Felix." Ralph said as he squinched up his knees into the cart, "Hey, where's your mom? Isn't she coming?"

"Oh," Felix looked over at the penthouse, "She'll be coming. Can you keep her company, I might be awhile."

"Sure pal." Ralph said as the train rolled into Game Central.

Ralph struggled to yank himself out of the tiny little cart. As he and Felix went their separate ways, Felix to Hero's Duty and Ralph to Sugar Rush, Felix shouted across the station to Ralph, "Give Vanellope my best before the race!"

Ralph nodded and boarded the train to Sugar Rush.

********************************

Felix exited the shuttle into Hero's Duty. Felix was so much shorter than everyone in Hero's Duty, he had trouble seeing past the tough soldiers, with their big, bulky armor, but he managed. The thick air smelled of ashes, but he didn't mind. This was the world that was home to his beautiful love, who was carrying his child. He would still come here if it was covered with dead men, which reminded him to watch his step.

Eventually, he saw her through the crowd, how could he miss her, she was stunning. She was yelling at Markowski about panicking and shooting Kohut in the shoulder. Markowski looked absolutely terrified to Felix, but he knew that Tammy loved to see her men cower in fear from her. It gave her a sense of superiority over everyone.

Felix was jostled about as he tried to reach Tamora. The crowd was getting antsy, as they were excited to go to Tappers and drink each other under the table. When she realized he was coming towards her, she got a small smile on her face. "Hey, Moonpie." she said, with a lighter tone in her voice.

He gave her a tip of the hat, "Ma'am."

She was glad that she could finally leave this place full of so much pain. She slapped Markowski in the face, almost forgetting why she was even yelling at him. Well, he was terrified of her, so she had proved her point. She grabbed Fix-it's hand and began leaving as soon as she was able. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. She briskly passed everyone who blocked her way. Fix-it was her ticket out of here, and she was not missing that opportunity.

********************************

As Calhoun stepped into Sugar Rush she immediately felt out of place. She definitely stood out in a place all pink and sugary. But she didn't really mind. She had stood out her whole life, so she wasn't about to start feeling self-conscious now.

Felix and Calhoun walked up to the grandstands for the President's personal guest. As Calhoun began coming closer to their seats, she heard the thick southern accent that sent shivers down her spine. She grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up to her level. She spoke very slowly as she pulled Felix closer to her face, "What... Is... She... Doing... Here," she pulled him as close as she could to Felix without kissing him, "You said she wasn't coming!"

She dropped him to the ground and listened to Mrs. Fix-it's voice travel across Sugar Rush. Calhoun burrowed her head into her hands and sat down. Felix placed his hands on her shoulders.

Felix took her head out of her hands and placed one of his gloved hands on Calhoun's cheek. "Honey, I know it'll be hard, but you have to do it. And if not for me, for Vanellope. She needs you there."

Calhoun pinched the sides of her nose and sighed, "I cannot believe I am doin this."

She stood up slowly and began climbing the stairs going up to the seats in the grandstands. As soon as Vanellope saw her she jumped up, "Well if it isn't Hero's Cuties! There ya are! I knew you guys wouldn't miss the race!"

Calhoun smiled, she was already feeling better. She took her seat in between Ralph and Felix, with Mrs. Fix-it sitting next to her Moonpie. Vanellope kept chattering on about how she had spent hours on the track and even worked on her car's engine all by herself, while the adults smiled at her enthusiasm. The loudspeakers blared out Sour Bill's voice, "All racers to their karts."

Vanellope jumped up, "Great mangy Milk Duds! It's time! I gotta go! Wish me luck!"

Everyone wished Vanellope luck as she prepared to ride her little slide down to the starting line. "Oh wait kid!" Calhoun said as she stood up grabbing Vanellope by the hood of her sweatshirt. "Remember what we practiced, when you are doing your drifting at high speeds, you have to shift it, otherwise you might do a nasty flip and-"

"Rip a hole in the space time continuum thingie." Vanellope said giggling.

"Exactly." Calhoun said shoving her down the slide. "**Don't** break a leg."

Vanellope jumped off the slide and pumped her fist in the air. She hopped into her car and gave everyone the thumbs-up. Ralph cheered the loudest. The marshmallow course attendant held up the stoplight. The color changed from red, to yellow, and eventually green. The racers burst past the starting line. Vanellope got a late start and her car was surrounded by a thick sugary smoke. After it cleared, Vanellope got a look of determination and spend off after everyone else.

Mrs. Fix-it tapped Calhoun on the shoulder, "I see that you didn't wash your face off after work. You should really consider doing that so you don't look like a ragamuffin."

Calhoun nodded, fingering her hair, noticing the ash that was in it. Then she felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. Her sickness was coming back. "You know what? You're right, I'm gonna- gonna go do that- that now." Calhoun said as she hurried out of the skybox.

She shoved Ralph out of the way and she ran to the exit. Mrs. Fix-it looked over at Felix, "Is she getting enough vitamin B?"

Felix smiled at his mother and nodded, "Yeah, she can't get enough of those vitamins Mama."

Mrs. Fix-it shrugged, "Well, she is lookin a little too pale dear."

********************************

Meanwhile, Vanellope was just barely catching up with the rest of the racers. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Come on Vanellope, all up to this. Just channel all of that power in you and, and-"

Vanellope's words were cut off by a glitch, that caught her up to the fifth place racer, which was the Swizz. Unfortunately, for him he didn't she her coming and he swerved into an oncoming cupcake. She felt sorry for him, for about a millisecond, and she sped off to join the rest of the racers.

********************************

Calhoun got out of the bathroom in Sugar Rush. She was wiping her mouth with a Fruit-by-the-Foot towel and spitting out the sugar water she had washed her mouth out with. Felix walked up to her. "Hi honey. How are you feeling? Do you need to go home? Do you feel dizzy? What is your blood pressure? How-"

Calhoun lifted her hand, "I'm fine Fix-it, let's just go see the runt finish her big race."

Felix smiled, "Tammy, that's really sweet."

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, don't start spreading it around. I don't want my troops thinking I've gone soft"

They walked back to their seats and saw that the second, and final, lap of the race had already started and Vanellope was in second place. Taffyda was in first and it looked like she wasn't giving that up. You could feel the excitement in the air. There had always been a rivalry between Vanellope and Taffyda, and now this rivalry could stand in the way of Vanellope's record. The magnitude of all this tension probably made the citizens want to explode.

Mrs. Fix-it smiled at Calhoun and cheerily said, "Dear, you look so much better. Now you don't look like nobody cares for you, like before. Don't you feel better?"

Calhoun plastered a fake smile on her face, "Oh yeah. So much better."

Mrs. Fix-it patted her on the shoulder, which, if done by someone else, would cause them to end up in a hospital for three weeks. She hated physical contact ever since her first husband's 'accident.'

A vendor past by the group selling various snack foods. Calhoun smiled, she was starving. She whistled with her fingers, "Popcorn my good man!" she shouted over the crowd.

The vendor threw a box of it over the crowd's heads to Calhoun. She yelled a thank you back to the vendor, before beginning to eat some of the salted snack treat. Mrs. Fix-it looked at her with disapproval, "Tammy dear, I don't think you should be eating that, you don't want to become lethargic and unhealthy, especially in the condition your life is in now."

Calhoun bit her tongue, literally, in attempt not to say a cruel retort. She thrust her popcorn at Ralph, "I've lost my appetite." Even though that was a filthy lie, she had been hungry for- well, ever since she was pregnant, always.

What made it worse was that Ralph began eating it. She would've smacked if hadn't been for her sense of humor. But she made a mental note to get him back for this later.

********************************

Vanellope was speeding towards the finish line with Taffyda right beside her. They were neck and neck and the finish line was only about a mile away. Vanellope knew she was trapped. She could try to glitch, but that could send her even farther away. Glitches weren't always good ones.

As Vanellope thought about her plight she noticed that Taffyda was waving triumphantly to her fans. With Taffyda's guard down, Vanellope used this opportunity to swerve in front of her. Taffyda was desperately trying to get back in front, but with no luck. As the finish line came ever closer Vanellope began to drift. Vanellope looked at the speedometer: 105 MPH. She had never gone this fast. The car's control started getting shaking. The final moment of the race was approaching and Vanellope was worried that she was blowing it. Taffyda was coming up fast behind her. She struggled to remember her training sessions with the sarge. "What did she say? What did she say?" Vanellope asked herself frantically. She heard Calhoun's voice in her head. "Shift it!" It screamed to her.

She moved down the lever and felt the car move more smoothly. She breezed past the finish line, "Sweet mother of monkey milk! Yahoo! Yes!"

The cannons full of jellybeans, sprinkles and various syrups burst out. The crowd let out a roar as Vanellope's car screeched to a stop. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Mrs. Fix-it jumped up and cheered the little girl. She glitched up to them, "Major hug plane!"

She wrapped her arms around her friends and giggled with delight. She hopped down to the ground and stood on the winner's platform. Her sparkling, first-place trophy floated down to her and she jumped up and thrust it in the air cheering out to her sugary audience. Taffyda walked up to her expecting a handshake from her competitor, but instead got an etastic hug from a friend.

As Mrs. Fix-it began congratulating Vanellope, Calhoun stole back her popcorn. "Hey!" Ralph said as he realized his popcorn was gone, "You said your appetite was gone!"

She chuckled, "Foolish Ralph, you should know better. Nowadays, my appetite is never gone."

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words and favoriting. Reviews, ideas, and flames all welcome. Tee-hee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank God it's Friday, am I right? Here comes another chapter, that I'm not exactly pleased with. Thank you all for sticking with me at least this long.**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph is definitely not my idea; I could not have come up with something so brilliantly awesome.**

Calhoun walked down the stairs the morning after Vanellope's race. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to go sit in the living room. Felix had left about an earlier to go and see Ralph, so she had been left alone with his mother, who had been baking since the sun had risen over Niceland. It was the day of Mr. Litwak's sister's wedding, so everyone had the day off and was very happily enjoying their day. Mrs. Fix-it left the kitchen, smelling of brown sugar wearing an apron and a sparkling cross around her neck. She was looking even more cheery than the day before, if that was even possible. "Good morning darlin!" She said, grabbing some frosting from the cupboard, "I hope the Lord gave you nice dreams!"

"Yeah," Calhoun said sarcastically as she finished her coffee and put her cup in the sink, "Another nightmare about cy-bugs eating everyone I care about. One of my better nightmares."

Mrs. Fix-it's face scrunched up, as she began to frost her cupcakes with the colorful, sugary substance, "Well now, if that was a good dream for you, than I guess that's your dreams honey."

She walked off merrily into the next room. Calhoun began to wonder if Felix's mother had been living in her own little bubble her whole life. Just a merry little bubble, with no worries, except for which flavor pie to bake. Calhoun wished she could live in a bubble. She was sick of the terrors and depressing stories of the world. She could go for a little peaceful ignorance, in a world where she could be cheerful all the time. Calhoun laughed at this thought realizing that would never be her life.

Vanellope walked in through the front door in the kitchen, with a huge smile on her face. The medal she had received yesterday for winning her fiftieth race was still wrapped all snuggly around her neck. "Good mornin Vanellope!" Mrs. Fix-it said handing Vanellope a cookie from the tray she had in her hands.

Vanellope nodded and took the cookie. Pretending it was her kart's steering wheel, she 'drove' into the living room and sat next to Calhoun. She pulled her invisible lever into the park setting and proceeded to eat the sweet cookie.

Calhoun's stomach growled. She groaned, "How is this possible? I'm eating enough to choke a cy-bug, but yet I'm still starving!"

She looked down at Vanellope. Vanellope hugged her cookie close to her chest and scooted away from the Sarge. "Don't even think about it. I may be just a small racer to you, but I can kick butt!" Vanellope said as she began punching and kicking a pillow to prove her point. Eventually it fell to the floor and Vanellope smiled at her victory against the soft, non living, object. She finished her cookie and licked her fingers clean, moaning with pleasure as each finger was licked clean.

Mrs. Fix-it walked in the room with a plate of sweets. On top of the plate was a card with Vanellope's name written on it in beautiful penmanship. "I'm going to leave these on the counter for you sweetheart. Their my way of saying 'congratulations for the win!'"

Vanellope jumped up and began doing a little victory dance on the arm of the couch. Calhoun scowled, "You didn't need to make her those ya know. She's from a land made of this kinda stuff."

Mrs. Fix-it frowned at her, "Tammy! Stop being so cynical, dear. She deserves them."

Vanellope crawled up to Calhoun on the back of the couch, "Yeah," she said taking a bite out of one of her treats, "I earned it."

Calhoun glared at the little child, smugly enjoying a very chocolatey brownie right in front of her face. She laid her hand on Vanellope's head, and patted it very slowly. She chuckled and whispered right into Vanellope's ear, "You're one more word away from your head being dropped in a toilet."

Vanellope glitched in an instant from the back of the couch to a chair in the far corner. The room was silent for a moment, which felt like hours with a clock was gently ticking in the background and Mama Fix-it staring around with her large, bright, blue eyes. Calhoun didn't dare meet Mrs. Fix-it's gaze or speak at all. She knew even if she came up with a topic Mrs. Fix-it would pounce on it. Even if she would said, 'Hitler was a total jerk' Mrs. Fix-it would surely point out that if the Jews had kept their faith in the Lord none of that would have happened to them. Calhoun got shivers just thinking about talking about any topic with Mrs. Fix-it.

"So," Mrs. Fix-it began, as she chuckled slightly, desperately trying to bridge a gap in the empty conversation, "Are you and my Moonpie thinking of having children?"

Vanellope began laughing, "Wait, **thinking**? Ha! Don't you know that Calhoun-"

"Is going to adopt!" Calhoun finished. "Felix and I want to adopt one later on. It'll probably be from Cambodia. Their children are so cute, and always very talented. That's all we know right now, come on now fun-size, upstairs." Calhoun said nudging her head towards the stairs.

"But I want to stay here and eat s'more of my fudge and- hey!" Vanellope squealed as Calhoun lifted her foot and carried her up the stairs.

As soon as the two were up the stairs Vanellope shoved Calhoun off her. "What the what, Sarge! What was that all abo- Wait! Something's connecting in my mind! I thinking I'm getting it!"

"Don't say it kid!" Calhoun pleaded.

You haven't told Felix's mom you're pregnant!" Vanellope squealed, "Sweet mother of monkey-milk! This is like a- like a soap opera or something!"

Calhoun shushed her. "Do you ever shut that chew-hole of yours!"

Vanellope gave her a puzzled look. "Why don't you just tell her Sarge?"

Calhoun looked back at Felix's mother, who was now examining her fingernails and making sure they were the same length, " We haven't told her because I don't want her judging me! Because, believe me she will! Oh, she will have a field day with this! And that will make me go crazy, and you do not want two crazy people in this house at the same time, especially when one of them is me."

Vanellope narrowed her eyes at her. "Please Vanellope!" Calhoun pleaded as she rubbed her temples with her finger tips, "I will pay you! Just keep your mouth shut!"

"When do you plan to tell her?" Vanellope asked before she was shoved back into the living room.

"Eventually, just can it, would ya?" Calhoun said nearly growling.

Vanellope sighed, "Fine!" Calhoun began to leave, "Wait," Vanellope called "Where's my cash?"

Calhoun gave her ten bucks and pushed her into the living room, grumbling something about hoping a certain child could keep her mouth shut.

**A/N: So this chapter was a twist for some of y'all, but some of you already figured it out. The box is right down there so review and flame to your heart's content.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have been working on some other writing for a Wreck-it Ralph fanfiction for a different story I took over for a fellow writer, so I am sorry if this took a while.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, Wreck-it Ralph, why are you not mine? Why!**

Felix lead Ralph into his penthouse later that day. Ralph was barely able to squish himself through the doors, but somehow he made it, eventually. Mrs. Fix-it pecked at her son's cheek and attempted to give Ralph a hug, but since he was so much bigger than her arms could reach, she only made it across his stomach. As Mrs. Fix-it finished up her 'embrace' with Ralph, Felix glanced into the living room only to see Vanellope sitting alone and scarfing down a slice of cake, and moaning in pleasure.

"Mama, where's Tammy?" Felix said as he reentered the kitchen.

"Oh, Tammy told me, to tell ya to go right upstairs as soon as ya got home. And it sounded mighty important, so ya should skedaddle up there now. Run along now." Mrs. Fix-it said, as she urged her son to go up. Vanellope entered the kitchen in her flamboyant manner and jumped up onto Ralph's shoulder, as she always did whenever Ralph was around.

The group ventured up the stairs to Felix and Tamora's room. Felix knocked on the door and quietly called out, "Tammy? Sweetheart? Are you in-"

The door violently opened and Calhoun yanked them all into the bedroom. She abruptly slammed the door shut and locked, as everyone else tried to understand what had just happened. All the blinds were closed and none of the exits in the room were open. The room was quiet except for some breathing.

"Geez Sarge. I see you aren't for warm welcomes." Ralph said in an annoyed tone, as he adjusted his overall strap back into place.

Calhoun shushed him, "Okay, we only have a few minutes to do this before 'she' suspects something's going on, so listen up. We need to discuss the little secret we've been keeping."

Ralph's eyes widened, "Should we really discuss this in front of," he gestured to Vanellope, and mumbled suggestively.

"It's okay, Wreck-it, I told her. We don't need to keep this from her anymore." Calhoun said, taking a seat next to Felix on their bed.

Vanellope looked up at Ralph, "Wait, since when have you known about this secret?"

Ralph shrugged. "Well, I've known since the news of his mom's visit." he said pointing his thick, sausage-like finger at Felix.

Vanellope scrunched up her face as she tried to comprehend this. Eventually, something clicked and her mouth opened in shock, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, I'm the last one to hear about this! Well, that is just," she struggled to come up with a word.

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Come on now Vanellope, be reasonable!"

"Malcicious!" Vanellope blurted out, cutting of the sergeant, "Yeah, that's what I was lookin' for. You are very malcicious, Sarge."

The sergeant rolled her eyes, "I believe the word you're looking for is **malicious** Vanellope. And I don't see why should we have told you. Every other secret we told you, somehow gets passed around to every game in the whole arcade." Vanellope began nodding in agreement, seeing the point, as Sarge continued, "Vanellope, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it. But now, it has come to that," Calhoun stood and began pacing back and forth across the room as if she was giving one of her military speeches to her troops.

"Felix and I have entrusted you two morons with a secret, and I don't care if you're keeping it in so bad, blood spurts out of your eyes and snot shoots out of your nose," she waited for the giggling to cease before continuing, "you're keeping our secret whether you like it or not."

Ralph stood up from the bed, "Ay ay."

As he began to open the door, Calhoun closed it before they could get through. "Now, you remember this, if you spill your guts to anyone, ya hear? Anybody else, especially Miss Ball-of-Sunshine down there, the last thing you're gonna see is a trunk closing over your head. You're in this now." She said, as if she was explaining some top secret conspiracy.

Vanellope and Ralph both saluted her, with goofy looks on their faces, and left, shutting the door quietly. Calhoun laid down on the bed, next to Felix. "Okay then, those goofballs are neutralized." she exasperatedly sighed.

Felix began brushing her bangs out of her face, only to have them flop back into place. This process annoyed Tamora, seeing how it was not at all effective, but she let Felix keep doing it, mostly because she liked the feel of his smooth skin against her own.

"How are you doing?" he asked, after a few minutes of silent brushing.

She looked up at him, "I'm fine Fix-it."

"You seem so exhausted." he said as laid down next to her.

"Oh, no Fix-it, I'm just full of energy. I bet I could put my foot right over my head, like an acrobat. Bring on the cy-bugs, I can take 'em without a blaster." she said sarcastically, with an over-the-top eye roll to top it off.

He smiled at her, "It just seems like we're worrying about everything else, except you."

She sat up, "I don't need any people looking out for me, and you should know better than to try."

"Well then, if not for you, that how about for the baby." he gestured to her stomach.

Calhoun shivered at the sound of that word. It always gave her the chills. She knew it shouldn't, since she was going to have one, but something about the word sent shivers down her spine. If you looked up the word 'baby' in the dictionary, her name would be listed under the antonyms. A baby is sweet, reliant on others, and most of the time, afraid of its own shadow. Definitely not something she could relate to. She even had a theory that she was born as a rebel teenager and had completely skipped her childhood.

She couldn't even show compassion to anyone, no matter what the circumstances. Once, one of her men was nearly killed by a cy-bug during combat and she had to ride with them to the medic's building, and she had never been on a more silent car trip. Only with an occasional moan, there was no noise in the ambulance at all. She had felt bad, but her having never received any reassurance in her life, had no idea what to say.

"I'm fine, Fix-it." Calhoun repeated and walked out of the room.

Once she had shut the door after her, she put the back of her head against it and sighed. A person with this kind of life wouldn't be described as fine. Even though she had been a liar most of her life, she has never kept a secret like the existence of a living thing. Especially from someone as sweet, and annoying, as Mama Fix-it. Calhoun was unsure how much longer she could take the guilt that came with these lies.

The shrill and cheerful voice of Mrs. Fix-it rang up the stairs, "Come on down everyone! I made gingersnaps!"

Calhoun groaned and put on her phony smile as she descended down the stairs, awaiting the internal torture of keeping a secret from the grandmother of an unborn child.

**A****/****N****: ****Thank ****you ****and ****be ****on ****your ****toes****. ****The ****zombie ****apocalypse ****is ****bound ****to ****happen ****any ****day ****now****. ****Expect ****the ****unexpected****. ****You ****have ****been ****warned****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction! Thank you all for pushing my story past 50 reviews! I love you all! I'm sorry it kinda took awhile, but I have had writer's block, and my idea-mill had run dry. I hope this chapter sounds good to you. Chapter 7 coming your way.**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph, not mine, but I love it SO much.**

Calhoun was reading War and Peace, at a picnic table underneath the large gazebo in Niceland. She suddenly noticed Gene walking up, in his blocky, 8-bit way. She rolled her eyes and lifted her book over her face, hoping that Gene wouldn't sit with her. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Gene taking a seat across from her. She quietly said hello, hoping Gene wouldn't talk to her at all.

She noticed Gene take out a hard-boiled egg from his lunch. She gave him one of her death glares. The very smell made Calhoun feel very queasy, as if she had just set foot on a boat. "Gene, no eggs! They can make me sick, nowadays." Calhoun said watching Gene peel the egg down to the inside.

Gene smirked at Calhoun and took a slow bite, taking off the top half of the hard-boiled egg. Calhoun's eyes narrowed as she felt her stomach twist as the smell of the egg reached her nose. She grabbed Gene's lunch bag and vomited into it. Gene scrunched up his face in disgust as Calhoun wiped her mouth with his napkin. "Ugh, good god," he said as Calhoun placed the napkin inside of her "egg-sickness" bag.

She threw away his lunch bag into a nearby trash can. "Be very careful you, microscopic cockroach," she said leaning closer to Gene, "because if you aren't, I might crush you, between my thighs."

Gene started trudging back to the penthouse, as Calhoun brushed her hands off and chuckled at Gene angrily storming off. She noticed as stomach began growling, that she hadn't eaten in awhile now. She got up and started thinking about which food she could start make herself. Anything that was in the penthouse could be the perfect thing for her to eat, except for eggs, so her choice would be crucial. Just the thought of this made her giddy with delight. Or at least as giddy as she could be about food.

* * *

After Calhoun, eventually, got up the stairs and into her home, she immediately heard the high-pitched, bone-chilling voice of Mrs. Fix-it. Calhoun could imagine the lightning and scary music that accompanied that voice. Calhoun bit her lip and walked into the room with her fake smile plastered on her face. Felix and his mother were laughing about something, as Calhoun desperately edged over to the shelves, attempting to grab anything she could eat. Mrs. Fix-it looked up with a cheerful twinkle in her eyes, "Hello Tammy, dear! How ya doin deary?"

Tamora silently cursed several profanities in her mind. She could see the cheese popcorn on the shelf in front of her, and it was taking every ounce of her strength not to take it and run. Run fast, and run far. "I am just fine. Peachy keen. I just came in here for something to eat." Calhoun said unsteadily.

Mrs. Fix-it's face light up. " Oh, I'll make you something dear!"

Calhoun's eyes widened in shock. Mrs. Fix-it would make way too much food for her, which would take way too long. "Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to-" Calhoun started.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Fix-it said putting up her hands, "I was already going to make something anyhow.."

"Well then, let me help you." Calhoun said so quickly, that she had forgotten who she was talking to. A women she couldn't stand, and she wasn't exactly the easiest person to work with. She was one of the most independent women in the whole arcade. She instantly regretted her quick thinking and hoped that Mrs. Fix-it would insist that she would make it herself.

Mrs. Fix-it grinned, "Why thank you Tammy! Well now, let's get started!"

* * *

Calhoun placed the bowls and tins on the counter, while Mrs. Fix-it grabbed the ingredients from the cabinet. Calhoun took a deep breath and hoped this day would be over soon. Mrs. Fix-it loaded the ingredients onto the counter and smiled up at Tamora, "Okay now hon, we best get a move on, we're burning daylight!"

_That__'__s __what __I __hope __will __happen __all __day__._ Calhoun thought to herself as she handed over the biggest bowl to Mrs. Fix it. She began helping Felix's mother by pouring in half of a teaspoon of baking soda and pouring it into the bowl. "Um, a little more Tammy." Mrs. Fix it said as she mixed together her sugar and oil.

"What?" Calhoun said, stopping her pouring.

"If you want to make these muffins extra yummy then you need to add a little more baking soda, m'kay?" Mrs. Fix-it said, a little more firmly, but still way more cheerful than Calhoun.

"But why? We've already got enough." Tamora questioned.

Mrs. Fix-it continued mixing, "Tammy dear, if you don't put in at least a teaspoon's worth into these muffins they are gonna turn as flat as a tabletop."

Calhoun sighed and added another half teaspoon of baking soda into the mixture. As she began mixing her ingredients together, she noticed that Mrs. Fix-it was adding only two cups of milk. When Mrs. Fix-it began stirring in the milk she had added, Calhoun grabbed it and began pouring another cup. Mrs. Fix-it stopped stirring, "Tammy, what are you doin?"

"Well, I thought you could use another cup of milk." Calhoun said as she finish pouring the milk, and prepared to dump the milk into the bowl.

"No Tammy!" Mrs. Fix-it said as she grabbed the cup from Calhoun, "If you add another cup's worth then these muffins will be as moist as a sinner's armpits when he's talking to the priest." She dumped the cup in the sink and continued mixing. "Everybody knows that."

Calhoun bit her lip in anger. She felt her hands ball up into fists. It was happening, her anger was overflowing, and she couldn't hang on much longer. While she was focused on her anger, she hadn't noticed that Mrs. Fix-it had opened up the egg carton and was about to crack one of the eggs. Calhoun's anger was replaced with the knowledge that she had to get out of that room otherwise she was going to be sick. The scent reached her nose and she felt the queasy feeling wash over her again. She shoved her bowl at Mrs. Fix-it and ran out of the room shouting, "You know what? You can finish them. I gotta go!"

This left Mrs. Fix-it confused for a moment, but then she went right back to making muffins.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I apologize if this didn't make any sense, I know nothing about cooking. I really want to make these chapters faster, so I will attempt to do that from now on. Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for waiting, and sticking with me this long. You all are very special!**

**Disclaimer: Although I just bought Wreck-it Ralph, so I ****technically "own" it, I do not "own it," if you catch my drift.**

Even though Tuesday's were usually a day of leisure for the characters in Litwak's Arcade, Felix, Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope were using this opportunity to clean out the attic. It hadn't been done in a while, but since there was such nice weather, (when it got hot or cold outside, the attic had extremely drastic temperatures) it seemed like the ideal day to, at least, start the cleaning.

Calhoun slowly opened the door on the ceiling that lead to the attic. Large, dusty cobwebs slid off the sides of the door and landed on the heads below. Vanellope shrieked and began violently pulling them off.

"Yeesh. Will you relax kid? It's just cobwebs." Ralph sighed, watching Vanellope panicked frenzy to destroy the cobwebs on her head and shoulders.

"No!" Vanellope said, throwing the last of the cobwebs to the ground, "It's just . . . I'm afraid of spiders is all."

Calhoun began venturing up the stepladder into the dusty attic, "Relax, Small-Fry. I give you my word as an officer, no spiders are gonna get near ya."

Vanellope slowly climbed back onto Ralph shoulder as three big, black, fuzzy spiders came down from the trap door and landed on Vanellope's head. She immediately began jumping around and attempting to bash the spiders.

"You're word as an officer must stink, Sarge! Stink as much as Ralph's armpits!" She angrily screamed.

Ralph scowled at the child as Felix sighed, "Well, maybe it's just those three."

* * *

The attic was very small and cramped. It smelled like an old person's home and was full of stuff that probably hadn't been so much as looked at in years. Ralph sat down on a cot in the back in the attic, while the others began sorting through boxes and dusting off the cobwebs. "Ya know guys," Ralph said, as he began looking through a box of old hair dryers, which all had their cords tangled up in a big knot, "This place really isn't as bad as I had thought it would be."

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "You're right. In fact, why don't we just move all our stuff up here and live with the spiders."

Vanellope jumped up and exclaimed, "Holy Poptarts! Where?"

Felix looked over at the little girl, "Nowhere Vanellope, Tammy was just kidding."

Vanellope stopped jumping, "Wait, who's Tammy?"

Felix turned over to Vanellope, "Tammy is Miss Calhoun, Vanellope. You knew that, didn't ya?"

Ralph nodded, "Yeah kid, you've heard that before."

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure you've heard of it before. Now, never speak of it."

Vanellope began snickering, "Well, I guess I haven't been paying attention, . . . Tammy! Ha! Tammy! What kind of threatening name is that?"

Calhoun began rubbing her temples. Felix quickly gave her an apologetic look. She smiled down at her little husband, and ruffled his hair, "At least nothing else can go wrong."

Felix smiled and leaned against her leg. Calhoun smiled as she realized how lucky she was to have found someone as kind as Fix-it. As Calhoun enjoyed her husband's touch against her skin, she realized she sensed a presence approaching. She knew it wasn't good, especially since it was so unexpected, and she didn't have much time. She suddenly sat down and began breathing in and out.

"Hello up there!" Mrs. Fix-it's voice rang up the stairs, suddenly making the room colder.

Ralph smiled, "Well, I guess you were wrong, Sarge."

Calhoun glared at Ralph as Felix put his hands over his wife's palm, "Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?"

Calhoun looked down at Felix's little, concerned face and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine, as long as I have my phony grin of steel."

Mrs. Fix-it entered the room and tussled Vanellope's hair. "So, what're y'all doin today?"'

"Well Mama, we're cleaning out the attic. You wanna join us?" Felix said, moving away from his spot on Tamora's leg.

Mrs. Fix-it clasped her hands together, "Oh, of course I'll help ya dear!"

Calhoun began sorting through a box with the words _Felix__'__s __Medals__ 1984-1985_. She couldn't believe how many medals one man could get in one year. There had to be at least 50 boxes worth. Calhoun sighed and opened up the box.

Eventually, Calhoun got tired of looking at medal after medal and decided to leave all the medals the way they were. And she knew that Felix would never let anyone get rid of any of his medals. She moved over to Vanellope and helped her look through the old crystal silverware that the child was going through. Calhoun took the glass from Vanellope and said, "Go sort something else. Something that won't break and cause you to bleed yourself dry."

Vanellope slumped down, "Ugh. Why do people think I'm so accident prone? I'm not Ralph!"

Ralph looked up from the cookbooks he was helping Mrs. Fix-it organize, "Hey!"

"Ralph!" Felix gasped.

Ralph looked down at the torn book in his giant hands. "Oh." He sighed.

Calhoun groaned, "Vanellope, go!"

Vanellope began crawling over to a different section of the room, "I'm going. I'm going."

She yanked a box out of a corner of the attic."Hey, what's this, Mama Fix-it?" she asked, taking out a photo album.

"Oh, bless me to bits!" Mrs. Fix-it exclaimed, as she put down the box of recipe books to join Vanellope on the ground, "Those are photos of Felix when he just a little bit of nothin."

Vanellope put her hand to her chin as she looked through one of the books, "Wow, blast from the past."

Calhoun picked up a small, shiny frame, hidden in the bottom of the box. She giggled at the little baby in the photo. He was sitting in his crib, with little tufts of his light brown hair strewn across his face, but most of his face was covered by a blue cap, which was too big for his little head. His little pajamas had a golden hammer sewn into the collar and a little blue blanket in his arms and was smiling brightly at the camera. She smiled down at Felix at her side and kissed the top of his head. The honey glows spread across his face.

Mrs. Fix-it turned the pages of an album, until she reached a picture of an over-excited, little boy, in light blue pajamas, who was missing his two front teeth. He was opening a bright red, new bicycle, which was underneath a big, bright Christmas tree. Calhoun could nearly see the picture come to life. The little boy hopping excitedly around after seeing the great, big present underneath the Christmas tree. She could've sworn she could hear the wrapping paper being torn off, quickly, and flying off in every direction.

"Oh, dear me." Mrs. Fix-it happily sighed, "You wanted that so much and when Christmas morning came, oh, were you so excited to get that," she smiled over a Felix, who was kneeling at her side, "and it made me so happy to be a mother." She turned over to her side, to look at Tamora, "Ya see? That's every woman's true goal. And that's what I want for you." She whispered excited, squeezing Calhoun's hand.

Once Calhoun got past the fact that Mrs. Fix-it had just said every woman's aspiration was to have children, she felt a small grin spread on her face. Calhoun's smile briefly vanished from her face, as she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. Are _my __hormones acting up __or __do __I __actually __want __to __tell __Mrs__. __Fix__-__it __about __the __bun __in __the __oven__?_ Calhoun wondered.

Calhoun's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping in her right side. She looked down to see Vanellope, urgently pointing off to the side. She began leading her off to the dusty window seat. Calhoun sat down next to the child and waited for her to start. When she didn't, Calhoun gestured over to her and sighed, "Well? Shoot."

Vanellope hopped up to her shoulder and whispered, "M'kay, so, I'm a little worried."

After another long pause, Calhoun exasperatedly placed her hands onto her head and, "About what, exactly?"

"I can't be trusted with secrets, Sarge! Why did you tell me? I'll never be able to keep this in!" Vanellope said, putting herself in the fetal position on the window seat.

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "Kid, you'd better keep it in, or else."

Vanellope's eyes opened in anticipation, "Or else what?"

Calhoun got a solemn look at her face, "May God have mercy on your soul."

Vanellope shivered in terror. Calhoun shoved her off the seat and pushed her back to the group. The little girl turned around and saluted back at the sergeant, still sitting on the window seat. Calhoun nodded and saluted back at her.

Felix joined Tamora on the window seat. She bent down to his ear, "Hey, Fix-it, I've got a surprise for you."

He looked up at her, "What?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it against her stomach. His eyes opened wide as he felt something move around inside of Tamora's stomach. He laughed softly, "It's amazing!"

She nodded and happily watched as her husband whispered excitedly to his baby.

**A/N: I'm thinking about my comment box, when ya gonna use it? When ya gonna use it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This story has officially gotten over 6,000 views! Thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed, and left positive reviews for me. You are all special! Even though this may not be the most popular story on Fanfiction, you have all made me feel like an accomplished author. We all knew a sick day chapter would come up, and well, here it is:**

Vanellope laid her head down on her steering wheel as soon as she heard that the arcade was officially closed for the day. Her horn intermittently honked as her head shifted on the wheel. She softly groaned and felt several sharp chills run through her body.

As the other racers gave each other congratulatory high-fives and collected their winnings, Candlehead skipped merrily up to Vanellope's kart.

"Great racing, Vanny!" she cheered, "You were super dupe-"

She stopped and began examining the racer laying against her steering wheel. "Vanellope?"

Vanellope sat up and turned her head over to face Candlehead. She began coughing, not even bothering to cover her mouth.

"Oh no!" Candlehead cried, "You look terrible!" She began breathing deeply into her hands., "Wh-wh-what if you're really sick! I-I don't want you to die!"

Candlehead's crying became louder and more dramatic. Vanellope began patting Candlehead head, attempting to calm her down, only stopping once and awhile to jerk out a loud cough.

Eventually, the other racers noticed the commotion and crowded around Vanellope's kart. Taffyta pulled a sniffling Candlehead off the ground, rolled her eyes and lead her away from the group. Vanellope pounded on her chest, as she attempted to jerk out rough coughs.

"Okay, Sugar Rush racers!" Jubileena shouted on top of the hood of a nearby kart, "Our president isn't acting like our normal self! We need to get her up to code!" The other racers nodded in agreement, "Rancis. Crumbelina." The two racers stepped forward from the group, "you two will take our leader to her palace, and tend to her."

Crumbelina and Rancis carefully lifted Vanellope her from her kart and began leading her to her castle.

"Gloyd, you'll get Sour Bill and tell him about Vanellope's condition."

Gloyd immediately began dashing towards the direction of Sour Bill's wing of the palace.

Jubileena hopped down from the hood of the car, "The rest of you find some things that might help our president feel better."

The group separated as Taffyta and Candlehead came closer to the karts that had been abandoned on the track. Candlehead looked around and sniffled, "Hey! Where did everybody go?"

* * *

"Good job, everyone!" Felix proclaimed to all the Nicelanders. The Nicelanders applauded Felix, for his job well done. Ralph sat down next to the small handyman and shoved off the small drops of mud left on his overalls, which 'accidentally' landed next to Gene. The Nicelander jumped up in shock at the shower of mud flying towards him and scowled up at the giant next to him. Ralph, on the other hand, smiled smugly down at the little man.

Sour Bill exited the tram into Fix-it Felix Jr., briskly walked over to the two and tapped on Felix's waist. Felix stood abruptly, "What can we do for you, Mr. Sour Bill?"

He looked up at them, "Uh, . . . Vanellope isn't exactly feeling well this afternoon."

Ralph quickly stood, "What's wrong with her? Did that little butterball finally run out of energy?"

"Ralph." Felix scolded as he crossed his arms, "She must have that virus that's been going around the arcade. We'd better go help her."

At that moment Calhoun stepped over Sour Bill to give her husband a peck on the cheek. That eventually lead to a kiss on the lips. Ralph and Bill avoided their gaze from the couple, happily sharing a kiss right in front of him.

Ralph eventually cleared his throat and the couple immediately stopped their public display of passion. Calhoun slumped down onto the steps, "So, did you rent that teen, werewolf movie?"

Ralph nodded excitedly, "I heard the guy who plays the werewolf-"

Felix looked up at Ralph, "Not tonight." He looked back at Tamora, "We just got news that Vanellope is sick."

Calhoun groaned, "Oh Mod, not again. Last time that little toothache was sick, I had to wrestle her into a bath."

Felix looked up at his wife, "It wasn't so bad."

"She kicked me in an," Calhoun paused and bit her lip, "inappropriate place."

Ralph exhaled, "Yikes. That was ugly."

Sour Bill just shook his head in dismay.

* * *

As the group entered Vanellope's home game, Sour Bill motioned for them to follow him into Vanellope's large bedroom. They all entered with precaution, as if one misstep could give you the virus as well. Vanellope lay sluggishly under her soft, silk sheets, made out of silk from gummy silkworms. The blankets were pulled up to her chin and she had an ice pack resting on her forehead. She looked pale and exhausted, but she still looked happy to see her friends. Someone was at her side though. It was none other than Mrs. Fix-it making homemade chicken soup.

Calhoun looked down at her husband and up at Ralph. Both shook their heads as if to say, 'I didn't tell her.'

Mrs. Fix-it waved to the large group, as if she was seeing them in a crowd where they wouldn't notice her right away, "Hello there! This little one isn't doin' too well, so I figured, I could watch over her. At least until her folks get home."

Ralph choked on his own surprise, "Wait a sec. Folks?"

Mrs. Fix-it nodded, "Yes, dear. Her parents." She put her hand to her chin, "They are runnin' awfully late, where'd ya think they could be?"

Felix rubbed the back of his neck, "Mama? Vanellope doesn't exactly have parents. None of the racers do, actually."

"No folks at all?" Mrs. Fix-it said, her eyes wide in shock. When the group replied with several 'no's', Mrs. Fix-it shook her head and whispered, "Oh, my land."

"Hey! I guess that kinda makes me little orphan Vanny!" Vanellope cleared her throat,"The sun'll come out, tomorr-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Calhoun rolled her eyes at the child and sat next to her on the bed. She took off the ice pack and tossed it off to Ralph. She picked up a thermometer from the nightstand and placed it in Vanellope's mouth. The group watched the liquid inside rise higher and higher.

After a while, Calhoun took it out of the child's mouth and examined it, "Yikes, 104. Haven't seen a temperature so high since the scarlet fever hit my base in-"

"Oh no! Not another war story." Vanellope groaned as she flopped back onto the bed.

Calhoun shoved a pillow over Vanellope's face, "Do yourself a favor. Shut up, kid."

Vanellope struggled to get the pillow off of her face, while also laughing really hard, which proved exceedingly difficult having to stop and cough every few seconds. The two continued their struggles for awhile until Mrs. Fix-it stood up from the corner, "Alright now. Not too rough now. She is sick after all."

Vanellope fixed up her hair, sat up and cleared her throat as Mrs. Fix-it brought over a large white bowl on a silver tray to the child. The bowl was filled to the brim with noodles. She placed it on the child's lap, "Soup's on, dearie!"

Vanellope picked up a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup and took in the scent. She moaned in pleasure before she placed the spoon back in the dish and moved the bowl up to her mouth. She took a, big, satisfying slurp out of the bowl. She suddenly began fanning her mouth and bouncing all around. Vanellope took several deep breaths, "Sweet mother of monkey milk, that stuff is broiling hot!"

Mrs. Fix-it bit her lip, "Sorry, sweetie-pie. I forgot to let it cool down."

Vanellope shoved the bowl away from her, "Well, even though it may cool down, I'm done."

Calhoun leaned over to the child, "Ya know, I'm starved."

Vanellope nodded, handing over the bowl of hot noodles, "I guess I can give this to you, after all, you are eatin' for two."

Mrs. Fix-it looked up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The young child tensed up. She closed her eyes, as she attempted to come up with some sort of lie, "Er, it means that, um, whenever someone is really hungry, we say they could 'eat for two' or eat like they're two people. It's, um, a "new game" type saying. We say it all the time here. It's not really for older games like your's, but Calhoun, here, probably says it every day in her game, right, Sarge?"

Tamora nodded and choked out, "Does it make sense now?"

The room was tense as the group waited for Mrs. Fix-it's response. Time seemed to stop and no one even dared breathe. The only noises were small coughs that every so often came out of Vanellope. Eventually, Mrs. Fix-it got her large grin over her face, "Yes, I suppose it does! I suppose I'll never understand these sayings nowadays."

Calhoun began eating the noodles in front of her, attempting to calm down the rage festering up inside of her. She managed to get out a glare at the child, who almost gave away a ginormous secret. Vanellope gave her a look that said 'I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry,' until she got another fit of coughing and had to lie down again.

* * *

After awhile, only Mrs. Fix-it stayed behind to care for Vanellope, while Felix, Ralph, and Tamora went home.

"I cannot believe how close that kid came to blowing this whole thing!" Calhoun said, placing a hand over her face.

"Come on, Sarge," Ralph sighed, "She's only nine. She's never known a secret this big. It's probably scary for her."

Calhoun crossed her arms, "When I was nine, I was held in an enemy base, until-"

Ralph groaned in a high pitched voice, "Oh no! Not another war story!"

Ralph chuckled loudly at his own joke whilst Felix attempted to hide in giggles. Calhoun glared at the giant sitting next to her, "Laugh while you still can, Ralph."

As the group exited the tram, Gene dashed up to Felix and began jabbering about a tenant who had been giving him trouble. But, because Felix was so polite, he listened attentively. Calhoun knew how this how go down. Gene would keep complaining until the sun came up, so she swooped in to rescue her kind-hearted husband.

"Move it, Footstool!" She growled at Gene as she shoved him aside.

She grabbed Felix's hand and walked away with him. Gene attempted to catch up with Felix, but Calhoun moved too fast. Gene growled at the tall sergeant. She always put him down, and he never did anything to her except be himself. He felt anger boil up inside of him. Gene knew he was going to get back at her somehow, the real question was, how?

**A/N: Review, favorite, and follow. Ideas welcome and appreciated. I LOVE IDEAS FROM THE FANS! And I'll be sure thank everyone who gave me ideas. And if you haven't and you want to kill a few seconds, I have an odd little poll on my profile, so you can vote on it if you have time. Or if you care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love all of you! I have made it to the big 1-0-0! Shout out to ****LifeIsRandom4Ever for being the 100th review! And now, onward to chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: My ****friend just got Wreck-it Ralph for her birthday! Yay! Unfortunately, even though it was on her list, she did not get the rights to Wreck-it Ralph, so yet again, I do not own it. **

Gene awoke a little before his alarm clock was set to go off. He shut it off, and hopped out of his bed. Gene took a quick shower to wake himself up. He grabbed a sweater and slacks from his closet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He fixed up his hair with a comb from a nearby table, and smiled when he thought he looked perfect.

"Okay, big guy," He says to himself as he looks at his reflection some more, "It's time that sergeant learns that the most dangerous word in the English language is" he pointed at himself, "Gene!"

Gene didn't bother with breakfast, he was too excited for his revenge. He left the penthouse and sat down on the bench outside. All the windows in Niceland were still dark. The street lamps were still glowing. Everyone was still asleep. It was easy to tell, because whenever someone was sleeping, little 'Zs' hovered above their windows. Everyone was asleep. Everyone, but Mrs. Fix-it.

She always got up early, because she always liked to go walking and watch the sunrise. So Gene leaned back against the bench, which was still wet with morning dew, and awaited for the moment when she would arrive.

He waited, full of anticipation. For months, that sergeant had been mean to him. He could not understand what Felix saw in her. There were countless nights were he would consider telling Felix about a wonderful divorce lawyer he knew, but he knew that _she _would be there. He couldn't risk telling Felix about divorce with that she-devil in the room. She had hurt him physically and emotionally. And he couldn't understand why. All he had done was be himself. But he also was himself to Ralph, and look what that lead to.

Suddenly, he heard humming coming from Niceland forest, which had a beautiful meadow right in the middle of it. It was full of so many daffodils that you couldn't even see the grass. It was quite a beautiful sight. No wonder Mrs. Fix-it performed her daily, morning prayers there when she visited her son.

Mrs. Fix-it was about to enter the penthouse, when Gene blocked her path.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when Gene stepped in front of the door. She was so startled, she nearly dropped the basket she was carrying. Mrs. Fix-it smiled, "Hello there, Gene. What are y'all doin up this early?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you would like to" Gene paused and smiled, "chat."

* * *

"Ralph, stop tracking mud in my kitchen!" Calhoun shouted at Ralph as he entered in the kitchen, barely able to squeeze through the door.

"Sorry." Ralph sighed as he grabbed a towel off of the rack on the wall, "It's kinda hard not to get your feet dirty when you don't own any shoes."

"Then, why don't you just buy a pair of shoes?" Felix asked politely, as he handed Ralph a plate, so he could have some of the breakfast he made.

Ralph shrugged, "I don't know. I've just gotten so used to not wearing shoes, it's just kinda stuck."

"Speaking of stuck, there is a really big piece of gum stuck to your toe." Calhoun said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Oh, that's what happened to my gum!" Ralph said, as he pulled in off of his toe.

"Ralph! Don't eat that! You don't know where it's been!" Felix said.

"Sure I do," Ralph said, "It's been stuck to my foot."

"Ralph! Throw it away! Now!" Calhoun ordered.

"Fine." Ralph groaned.

He threw it away and helped himself to some scrambled eggs. He sat next to Calhoun. She placed her hand over her mouth and began shaking head head, making small noises to indicate that Ralph should get those eggs away from her.

"What?" Ralph asked as he took a big bite. He moved the plate closer to her, "You want some?"

Calhoun shoved the plate to the ground and dashed out of the room. The eggs splattered all over the floor. Ralph groaned, "Aw come on!"

Ralph knelt down on the ground and started putting the eggs back on the plate. Vanellope suddenly walked through the front door and hopped onto Ralph's shoulder, "Hello, Admiral Butthead."

Ralph smiled, "Hiya, Princess of the Monkey-People."

Vanellope laughed, "So, Mr. Fixer-Upper, what's for breakfast?"

Ralph picked up him plate from the ground, "Eggs, want mine?"

"Ew!" Vanellope squealed. "There's hair in it!"

"Oh that's just for flavoring." Ralph teased.

Calhoun put her head on her hand as she entered the room. Vanellope hopped up on Ralph's head, "Hiya, Sarge! How are you?"

"Great, I love having these little puke parties in the morning." Calhoun groaned.

Felix looked up at the clock, "Okay, everyone. The arcade opens in half an hour. We'd better start getting ready."

Vanellope jumped off of Ralph, "I was programed ready! I'm a lean, mean, racin' machine!"

Ralph rolled his eyes at Vanellope's enthusiasm, while Calhoun and Felix just chuckled. The group exited the penthouse and took the elevator down. The whole ride down, Vanellope bragged about how she was going to wipe the floor with all of the other racers. Everyone sort of tuned her out though, because she gave that same rant every morning.

As they exited the elevator, they saw Gene sitting on a bench and talking to someone. Who it was, they couldn't tell, because they were being blocked by the wall. As they got closer, they could hear what Gene was saying.

"Yes, about four months along now. And she still hasn't told you?" Gene said, with a false surprised tone.

"Well, no now, I haven't heard anything like that." The unmistakable voice of Mrs. Fix-it said.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Ralph held on to Calhoun as hard as he could, so she wouldn't go and kill Gene. Calhoun and Felix held each other very close and as hard as they could. No one said anything. All they heard was Gene tell Felix's mother all about the baby.

"Why just the other day, she went to her doctor's for an ultrasound. Didn't you know?" Gene said.

Mrs. Fix-it didn't say anything. She just shook her head and put her hand over her hand. She stood and whispered, "Thank you for telling me, Gene. Goodbye."

She began rushing towards the doors of the penthouse. Calhoun prayed that she wouldn't notice them when she ran inside. Unfortunately, since they wasn't invisible, (and Ralph was larger than most characters) Mrs. Fix-it saw them. She looked up at Calhoun and for one moment, Calhoun felt nothing but pity and guilt. Mrs. Fix-it dashed into the building. Felix ran after, "Mama! Mama, please!"

Calhoun ran up to Gene, "You little cockroach with a drinking problem! I'm gonna feed you to the cy-bugs!"

Gene ran behind a bench, "You've always treated me terribly-"

"Because you deserved it!" Calhoun argued.

Gene peeked his head out from behind the bench, but didn't step out all the way.

"Now we're even?" Gene whimpered.

Calhoun picked up Gene by his shirt that was underneath his sweater, "What you did, does not even compare to 'even!'"

Ralph stormed up to Gene, "You've just gone to a new level of evil!"

Calhoun pulled Gene right up to her face, "Gene, if you even say one word to me or my family, ever again, then I will turn you from a rooster into a chicken so fast, you won't know what hit you!"

Gene released a squeal of terror as Calhoun dropped him to the ground. Gene began running towards the penthouse but before he got to the doors, Vanellope spat on him and shouted, "Doodie-head!"

Calhoun massaged her head on the bench. Ralph rubbed her back and Vanellope leaned against her leg in a comforting manner. Eventually, Felix came out of the penthouse. Calhoun grabbed onto Felix hand and they all left for their games.

The train ride was silent. Calhoun still feel guilt inside of her. The reason she hadn't told Mrs. Fix-it is because she hadn't wanted her to judge her She had expected for her to find out sometime but not like this. And who knows how she would react. She must be devastated. Now she began wondering if it would've been better to just tell her.

Game Central Station was already bustling, even though several of the characters were yawning, or just going into Tappers to get a cup of coffee to wake themselves up. Many characters were still asleep, because there was still twenty minutes before the arcade opened.

Game Central was full of overlapping conversations. The only people who didn't seem to be talking were Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun.

Vanellope climbed up onto Ralph's shoulder and whispered, "When is Mama Fix-it going to talk to Sarge."

Ralph watched at Calhoun and Felix sadly kiss each other goodbye, and shook his head, "I don't know."

**A/N: Sadness for the Core Four. What will happen with Mama Fix-it? Will Calhoun end up killing Gene? Why am I asking you all of these questions? I'm the author of this tale. READ AND REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I never expected this story to be so popular! Thank you all SO MUCH! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers who have seen my story and said, "Well, I've got nothin' else to do."**

**Disclaimer: I could never come up with something as beautiful as Wreck-it Ralph.**

Calhoun took a breath as she paced back and forth. This was it. She was going into the belly of the beast. The dark side. The gates of. . well, you get the picture.

Calhoun had been thinking about a strategy all day, but had yet to come up with one, only because she had never dealt with a creature this complex. So now, she was forced to do something she almost never did. She had to fight every single one of her instincts and go in blind.

She hated to admit it, but she was actually a little nervous, she just wouldn't say it if anyone asked. Calhoun knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't be able to escape, since she wasn't bringing any backup with her whatsoever. Just in case things got wild, she was bringing one gun with her.

The sergeant took another deep breath and prepared for the toughest battle of her life. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly entered Mrs. Fix-it's room.

Mrs. Fix-it was sitting up in her bed, her small body propped up against several pillows. The room was a little unkempt, which was unnatural, because Mrs. Fix-it was a very tidy house guest. She was reading a book, as an obvious attempt to cover up the fact that she wasn't ignoring Calhoun's presence. The sergeant bit her lip, "Hello, Mrs. Fix-it."

Mrs. Fix-it glanced up, only briefly, and coolly said, "Tamora."

Calhoun sucked in her cheeks and bit down on the inside of her mouth. Silence quickly engulfed the room once more. She began rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Apologies weren't really her strong suit. Mostly, whenever she said apologies it was to her men, and it was usually just a punch on the arm and a simple, 'Sorry, cadet. Get back in formation.' She had never said a truly sincere apology and if she ever had to say one, it sounded very forced.

Tamora sat down on the edge of the bed and took another deep breath, "Listen, Mrs. Fix-it. I know you're mad about this secret baby-"

Mrs. Fix-it abruptly closed her book and squealed, "I'm not mad! I'm worried for this child!"

Calhoun took this as an offence and crossed her arms, "What? Do you think I'm smoking pot every night?"

"Just think. This baby could be filled with the devil's spirit, and we couldn't save it, because it's too late!" Mrs. Fix-it said, shivering in fear, "Oh, my land."

Calhoun had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "Mrs. Fix-it, the baby is fine."

Mrs. Fix-it shook her head, "I can't believe my own, little Moonpie would keep this from me."

Calhoun rolled her eyes, "Don't blame Felix. He's just a country boy with a big heart, great skin and soft hands." She sighed and sat down on the bed next to her mother-in-law, "It's my fault. I wanted to keep this from you."

"What? Why?" Mrs. Fix-it said.

"Because, you always judge. You're just a big judger. And sometimes it gets so annoying that I just want to squeeze your head til it pops like a zit." Calhoun said nodding.

Mrs. Fix-it stared at Tamora for a really long time.

Calhoun sighed, "Well, I was worried that you were going to judge me for having a baby, or going to work while I was pregnant, or something like that, and, I don't know, I just didn't want to have to deal with that."

Mrs. Fix-it looked over at Calhoun and whispered, "But I was gonna find out sooner or later."

Calhoun softly laughed, "I guess you chose sooner."

Mrs. Fix-it didn't laugh. She nodded and said, "Well, this will take me awhile to get used to, but I suppose," She paused and fidgeted at bit, "I'm happy for you."

Calhoun looked down at Mrs. Fix-it, "You are? Because," Calhoun took a very short pause to look down at her shoes and quickly said, "I am very sorry I lied to you."

Mrs. Fix-it smiled, "Apology accepted, . . Tammy."

Calhoun nodded and smiled, "Good. That's good." She stood, "I look forward to seeing your revenge. It should be, um, interesting."

"What?" Mrs. Fix-it asked confusedly.

Calhoun laughed awkwardly, "I didn't tell you about the existence of a human being. That was wrong. Big time wrong. Now, you have to, ya know, get me back. So then, we're. . . even."

Mrs. Fix-it smiled, "Deary, we are even. You said you were sorry, I accepted your apology, what's done is done. Isn't it?"

Calhoun shook her head, "No!" Calhoun cleared her throat, "That's not how this works. I did something bad, you have to punish me. That's the right thing to do. That's the fair thing to do. It's the best thing you can do."

Mrs. Fix-it stroked Calhoun's hand, "Honey, I think we're all good, don't you?"

Calhoun pulled her hand away, "No! No, you have to get back at me! Shave off all my hair! Give me food poisoning! Demand I get a divorce from your son! Do something!"

Calhoun noticed that she was beginning to sound less like a sergeant, and more like a child having a temper tantrum. She reminded herself that she needed to calm down.

Mrs. Fix-it chuckled, "I assure you I will not do anything of that nature."

Calhoun began moving slowly towards the door, "Okay. Okay. But you will do something, right?"

"Goodbye, Tammy. Have a swell day." Mrs. Fix-it said as she hopped back on her bed began reading her book.

"Anything? Anything at all?" Calhoun asked relentlessly as she opened the door.

"See you at supper, Honey-suckle!" Mrs. Fix-it called after her, waving.

As Calhoun lighlty shut the door, she played over the events over again in her head. She crossed her arms and hopelessly asked, "What is Mod's name was that?"

She began walking down the hallway and into her own bedroom so she could change into her after-work clothes. She began thinking about her current, puzzling situation.

So were things back to the way they were? No. No, they couldn't be. Mrs. Fix-it needed to get back at her to prove that things were normal again. Was Mrs. Fix-it even going to get back at her at all? She had to. She just had to. If she didn't, then Calhoun knew that she would have to live with the guilt of not telling her about the child for the rest of her programed life. And the guilt would eat at her until she had to start shooting people from a bell tower to deal with the stress.

She rested her hand against the doorknob. Calhoun let out an aggravated sigh and slumped against the wall. She grumbled, "Oh, Mod. That old woman is going to drive me crazy."

**A/N: I admit, that would've been a pretty good place to end it, but rest assured, the best is yet to come. I expect only one more chapter, but I may add another on. . . if I feel like it. Having any readers at all is great, but your reviews make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OK, I know a lot of you wanted this chapter to be about the birth, but I'm going to stretch out this series for a few more stories. (My thoughts: Muhaha they'll have to wait! Oh, you can hear this. Ahem. . awkward.) Plus, I really wanted to make an ending like this. And now, I give you, chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I did create this story, but I didn't create Wreck-it Ralph. *internally sobbing***

The soldiers of Hero's Duty were sitting around their small, grungy table. It was two hours before the arcade opened and they had some time to relax. At least, until their sergeant came in for her morning rounds.

Markowski laughed along with all of the other soldiers, "So I said, 'Hey! I may be stupid, but at least I know the difference between my mama and-"

Private Green jumped up from his seat and gave Markowski a small shove, "Shut your chew-hole! The sarge is coming!"

The soldiers stood and quickly got into their formation. Kohut stood slightly in front of the rest of the soldiers (he was always one of the most obedient, but still goofed off now and then).

"Good morning, Sergeant." He said.

"At ease, pussywillows." Sergeant Calhoun said, leaning against the table the soldiers were just recently sitting at. The soldiers untensed, just a little, but then the sergeant glared at them and they stood straight up again.

Before Calhoun could give a single command, Markowski stepped forward. He rubbed his head, "Um, Sergeant?"

"Speak up, soldier!" Calhoun shouted. She rolled her eyes, "For Mod's sake."

"I was, well, I was wondering if I-I-I-"

"Spit it out, soldier!" Calhoun exclaimed.

Markowski quivered in fear, worrying about what the sergeant might say, "I was wondering if I could get out an hour early. I have to help someone move into their new home."

Calhoun gave Markowski a hard glare and growled, "What do you think, soldier?" Markowski stepped back into formation, with his head down, like a puppy that had just been kicked, "Now! For the rest of you ladies, put down the knitting and get back to practice!"

Calhoun started walking away. Markowski continued to look down at his feet. He hated getting scolded in front of everyone and it happened a lot. Kohut put his arm around the soldier, "Don't worry about it."

Green smiled at Markowski, "Yeah, forget about the sergeant. Her 'friend' is probably visiting." He put his hand to his chin, "Although, with the way she acts, I wouldn't be surprised if her 'friend' is always visiting."

Calhoun spun around quickly and marched up to the soldier, "Just for that, Green, you'll be here at 0600 tomorrow, scrubbing the latrines, until they shine like the top of the Chrysler Building!"

"Yes, ma'am." Green nodded, sucking in is cheeks.

Calhoun stormed into her sergeant's quarters and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against her desk and rubbed her hand against her face. She had been stressed all morning. She had nearly attacked Ralph when he had asked her if she wanted eggs or hash browns. She was still worrying about Mrs. Fix-it's revenge. It could come at any moment. She could drop out of the sky! Or, she could not perform any sort of revenge at all. And that would be the best revenge.

"No." Calhoun said aloud, "She's not clever enough to do that."

At that moment, Mrs. Fix-it knocked on her door and entered. Calhoun stood abruptly from her desk, and pretended like she had been looking out a window. She had a picnic basket under her arm and was wearing her hair down, which she didn't usually do.

Mrs. Fix-it looked very out of place here. This world was dark, cruel and colorless. Mrs. Fix-it was kind, bright and cheerful. She looked like a bright ray of sunshine in a black tunnel of doom. It was unnatural. If she had walked in during gameplay, the cy-bugs would've found her and gobbled her up in a second.

"Knock knock!" She said happily, "Hi, Tammy!" She took the picnic basket from under her arm, "You forgot your lunch on the table honey. I made it special!"

Calhoun took it apprehensively. She sorted through it slowly and carefully, "What? Is it poisoned?"

Mrs. Fix-it laughed, "No, Tammy!" She began leaving, "I told you I would never do something like that. However," Calhoun started following her out the door, but Mrs. Fix-it had already stopped, "I did realize, after you left, that I did have some anger still left in me. So, I'm going to take a piece of your advice and try to get all of my unwanted anger out."

Calhoun nodded, "Okay," she got down on one knee, "just don't hit me in the nose. That's all I ask."

Mrs. Fix-it laughed again, "Oh, no, Tammy! I'm never going to strike you. That is terribly mean!"

Mrs. Fix-it began walking away. Calhoun walked after her, "Wait! What are you going to do?"

Mrs. Fix-it began walking toward the mess hall where all of the soldiers in Hero's Duty were. She sat down on a stool, next to where all of Calhoun's troops were. They were all loading up their blasters with ammunition. Mrs. Fix-it smiled at them, "Hello, gentlemen."

Green knew Mrs. Fix-it from a previous encounter. She had baked him a cherry pie when he had gotten hurt when he saved five men from a hungry cy-bug. He smiled back down at her, "Hiya, Mrs. Fix-it. What can we do for ya?"

She looked up at all of the men, "Now, for the next few weeks, I want you all to be extra nice to Miss Tammy, here." She gestured over to the sergeant standing uncomfortably in the corner of the room.

Kohut looked up at his sergeant, "Why?"

Mrs. Fix-it looked over at her and loudly said, "Oh, because, she's pregnant."

Her voice echoed across the mess hall. All of the soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked at the sergeant in awe. The room was absolutely silent. You could hear a cy-bug lay an egg. Mrs. Fix-it stood from her stool, "Yessiree, Tammy is pregnant. Isn't that right, dear?"

Calhoun couldn't make out any words. Her mouth was clamped shut and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets. Inside, she was internally screaming. Mrs. Fix-it left whispering to Calhoun_,_ "You're right about this revenge business. I feel so much better now!"

Mrs. Fix-it quickly left and that left Calhoun and the stunned soldiers together. Finally Calhoun cleared her throat, "As you were."

With that, the room became engulfed in chatter. Soldiers talked to each other about how they just couldn't believe it. Kohut, Markowski and Green approached their sergeant with smiles on their faces.

"So," Green started, "What was it like? With that Fix-it chap, I mean. Did he 'put out' okay for you?"

Green was hardly able to keep the smirk off of his face. Calhoun scowled at him, "That's six weeks of cleaning the lavatories, Green! You want to try for seven?"

Kohut placed his arm around Calhoun, "Don't worry, Green." Kohut tickled Calhoun's stomach, "That's just our little miracle, here, telling us how much she loves her Uncle Kohut."

"Shut up, Kohut, unless you want to be on bathroom duties too!" Calhoun shouted, slapping his hand away.

Markowski approached her as she began walking away, "Can I be in the delivery room with you? I want to witness this miracle being brought into the programing."

Calhoun had had enough. She felt anger fester and boil inside of her. She thrust her arms out and shouted, "If I didn't let you leave an hour early, what in all of the Mod's green coding makes you think I would let a numbskull like you in the delivery room!"

The three soldiers stood stunned as the sergeant slammed the large, double doors to the mess hall shut. She placed a hand on her forehead and pushed her bleach blonde bangs out of her eyes. She glared at the exit as she watched Mrs. Fix-it get onto the tram into Game Central. _So this is what really good revenge is like._ She thought to herself.

Her hands balled into tight fists. Her knuckles turned white. She sighed and let out an angry whisper, "Well played, old woman."

**A/N: I will make an epilogue, because I know a sweet way to end this story. I made a list of the order of the stories from here to the ending of this series. The stories should come quicker, because they are one-shots. Just, bare with me here.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Our little story is coming to an end. I know, it's sad. Do you need a tissue? Oh, I'm- I'm so sorry. Anything you need, I'll be there for you. . . except now, I have to go to a sale at the Kmart. Okay, ongoing, train-wreck joke aside, here is the epilogue to the saga of Mrs. Fix-it.**

**Disclaimer: Mama Fix-it sprung out of my demented mind, but Wreck-it Ralph did not.**

"Okay. Here's how we're gonna do this." Calhoun said, walking into the living room, holding a large sheet of paper and a box full of markers underneath her arm, "Everyone picks two names. One for a boy, and one for a girl."

Vanellope climbed up on Ralph's shoulder and whispered, "FYI, mine's gonna get picked."

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can see it now. The baby will be named Vanellope-is-da-bomb Fix-it, regardless of its gender."

Vanellope smiled and put her head against her cheek with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Pretty awesome name, huh."

Ralph rolled his eyes and gave the nine-year-old a shove.

Calhoun took the large sheet of paper and posted it against the wall. She removed one thick marker from the box and drew a long line down the center of the paper. On one side of the line she wrote the word 'girl' and on the other 'boy.'

"Okay," Calhoun said as she turned from the chart, "who wants to get the ball rolling?"

"I do!" Vanellope said, hopping up and down, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Okay, short-stuff," Calhoun said, leaning against a table, moving closer to the little child, "what'cha got?"

"Oh, boy." Ralph said, smashing a hand over his face, "Here it comes."

"If it's a girl, Caitlin. If it's a boy, Samuel." Vanellope said. She smiled smugly at Ralph, "See, I can pick good names, Señor Stupid-face."

Felix smiled, "Those are very nice names, Vanellope."

"Yeah," Vanellope said, sitting on the arm of the couch, "FYI: I chose those names because they are the names of the producers of my game. I see them on the title screen every day."

"Huh, interesting." Ralph said.

Calhoun looked over her shoulder as she finished writing the 'l' in Samuel, "What about you, Wreck-it?"

"Um. ." Ralph put a hand to his chin, "Girl: Sasha. Boy: Jackson."

Calhoun murmured, "Sasha and Jackson." She wrote them quickly on the chart, "Okay, Wreck-it, nicely done."

"How'd you come up with those?" Felix asked, smiling over at the giant who was taking up almost the whole couch, by himself.

"Um, well, I," Ralph sighed, "Those were actually the first names that popped into my head."

The sergeant rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ralph."

Felix stood from the chair and walked up to his wife's side, "Now, Tammy and I have picked names for the both of us."

Calhoun stepped to the side and revealed the names she had just written on the chart, "For a girl, Lindsey. For a boy, Tony."

Vanellope shrugged, "Not as good as mine, but," She sighed, "I suppose they'll do."

Mrs. Fix-it came down the stairs with both of her suitcases in her arms. Calhoun stepped nonchalantly over to the right, so that she blocked the chart from the old woman's view. Mrs. Fix-it placed her suitcases on the floor with a 'plunk,' "Well, my tram is coming at eight, so I'd better get ready to go."

Vanellope jumped up from the arm of the couch and rushed over to her, "You can't leave! Who else is gonna make me baked goods every day?"

Calhoun groaned, "For cryin' out loud! You come from a world made of that stuff!"

Mrs. Fix-it chuckled, "I'm sure you get enough, darin''

Vanellope nodded sadly, "Yeah, I guess I do. After all, I am from a game called 'Sugar Rush.' What do ya think its made of?" This resulted in Calhoun putting her head into her hands and staying there for a long time. Vanellope smiled again, "Well, thanks for teaching me about that Jesus guy and that book he wrote." She looked back at Ralph, "I hear it was a best seller."

Ralph rolled his eyes, "Ay yi yi."

Mrs. Fix-it patted her head and tousled her hair, "No problem, Buttercup."

Ralph lifted Vanellope up onto his shoulder, "So long, Mrs. Fix-it. It was nice seeing you."

Mrs. Fix-it wrapped her arms around Ralph, "Oh, goodbye, Ralph. I'll miss your funny religion."

"Do you mean Judaism?" Ralph asked.

She nodded, smiling, "Yes. Oh, yes." She giggled for a little before she moved over to her son, while Ralph sighed.

"Goodbye, Moonpie!" Mrs. Fix-it said, giving her son a warm hug.

"I'll miss you, Mama." Felix said, holding his mother's shoulders.

Mrs. Fix-it walked up slowly to the sergeant. Calhoun sucked in her cheeks. She had been dreading having to speak to Felix's mother again. She hadn't actually spoken to her since the 'revenge,' except for things like 'Pass the butter.' But, Calhoun knew that this was just like a shot from the doctor's clinic. You just have to bite your tongue, and get it over with, knowing the pain will only last a few seconds. And then you're done. . . until the next visit.

"Oh, Tammy." Mrs. Fix-it said, rubbing Tamora's hand, "Dear, sweet Tammy."

Calhoun nodded and whispered, "Yes, that's my name."

_Just get it over with, old woman. _Calhoun thought to herself, awaiting that last nasty thing that Mrs. Fix-it would say to her.

"Go easy on the ham." Mrs. Fix-it said, now taking Tamora's hand and squeezing it in her own.

Calhoun sighed, There_ it is._

Calhoun shrugged, "Well, you know what all those doctors say: 'A pound of ham a day keeps the pigs away.' "

"Funny. Ralph's still here." Vanellope sniggered. Ralph swiped at the child resting on his shoulder like one might swipe at a mosquito.

Mrs. Fix-it giggled, "Yes. . . but, still." Mrs. Fix-it walked away, leaving Calhoun with crossed arms. She looked up and pointed at the chart, "What's all this?"

Felix walked up to the chart, "We're just deciding names for the. . . for the. . . the-"

Calhoun noticed that he was struggling to complete that sentence, so she stepped over to him, "For the baby."

To everyone's surprise, Mrs. Fix-it smiled and said, "Oh, isn't that lovely!" She slowly looked over the chart with great interest, "These are all wonderful names."

Felix walked up closer to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder, "Mama? There is something we need to tell you about the baby."

Mrs. Fix-it inhaled and let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, what is it now? Is the baby going to be raised by a pack of wild wolves?"

"What? No, mother!" Felix said, taken aback by his mother's sudden outburst, "Tammy and I have decided that the baby's middle name will be Rose for a girl, and Ross for a boy."

Mrs. Fix-it tilted her head and squinted her eyes, "But Rose is my name. And Ross is mighty similar to Rose. So. . ." It took Mrs. Fix-it a minute, but eventually she put a hand over her mouth and exclaimed, "Oh, my land!"

Calhoun smiled a very small smile, "Yes, yes. We decided that the baby's middle name would be your name."

Mrs. Fix-it's eyes filled with tears of joy before she wiped them away with her handkerchief, "I don't believe it!" She grabbed both Tamora and Felix's hands and giggled, "You're giving me the honeyglows something awful!"

"Yeah, we decided this awhile ago." Calhoun nodded. She narrowed her eyes at the fragile, old woman and angrily whispered, "Before that little stunt you pulled, by the way." She whispered this so quietly that no one even heard her say it.

"But, what about the first name?" Mrs. Fix-it asked, carefully looking over the names on the chart.

"Well, we're trying to decide that." Felix said, "That's what the chart is for."

Mrs. Fix-it nodded. She had a look on her face that looked like she was trying to decide on a pizza topping. She looked over at her son, "Well, why don't you continue our family's tradition?"

"What's that?" Vanellope asked, climbing up on Ralph's head.

"Well, Felix's Pa found out that I was pregnant with Felix, he became very sick-"

Vanellope slapped her hands against her cheeks like a young Macaulay Culkin, "Felix is sick? Is he gonna die?"

Mrs. Fix-it shook her head, "Oh, no, no, honey. My little Felix is fine." She chuckled warmly as Vanellope took several deep breaths of relief. Mrs. Fix-it took a seat on the couch, "Let me explain."

When Felix's father got sick, I knew he wasn't going to be around forever, so I wanted him to always be with his son. So, I named Felix after his father, so then, no matter what, my little Felix would always have his father with him."

Vanellope smiled, trying to wipe the mist from her eyes without anyone noticing (she liked to believe that she had a reputation as the toughest racer in all of Sugar Rush), "I like that." She jumped up and tumbled off of Ralph's shoulder to the ground. She giggled, "I like it a lot!"

Calhoun smiled. She had never thought of that as an option. She took the marker and wrote two new names onto the sheet.

Suddenly, the little wooden bird sprung out of the little door and the large, wooden cuckoo clock chimed once. Twice. Three times.

The loud chimes continued five more times. Mrs. Fix-it gasped and stood up from the couch, "Oh, dear. My tram is here." She grabbed her suitcases off of the floor, "I'd best be moving on."

Ralph looked down at Mrs. Fix-it, "Aw, are you sure you can't stay until the next tram."

Mrs. Fix-it smiled and shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, no." She reached down and grabbed her suitcases, "Ya'll know that all the crazies come out after noon."

So, with that, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun lead Mrs. Fix-it to the tram station. Felix politely opened the door to his mother's compartment, while Ralph took her suitcases and lifted them onto the tram. The small, rickety tram slightly shook, before it began pulling away from the station. Mrs. Fix-it stood from her seat (which passengers weren't supposed to do when the train was in motion) and waved, "Bye, y'all! It's been a pleasure!"

The group called out their goodbyes as the train sped up and went through the tunnel and out of sight.

The End. . .?

**A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end of my tale. Thank you to all of the people who review/favorited/followed my story. Also, a big thanks to those who gave me ideas, whether I used them or not. Super special thanks to Nessier15, because she gave me a ton of ideas for the first few chapters. You all have made me feel SO very proud to be a writer. Don't worry though, the best is yet to come.**


End file.
